1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for packing banknotes that are received in a closed cassette that is capable of detachable attachment to a banknote emptying machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various more or less secure ways of handling banknotes when the question arises of being able to transport the banknotes from the shops and other places at which the money is received, especially in the retail trade. Previously disclosed is the use of so-called security bags made of plastic, which exhibit a closure of the kind which makes the bag impossible to open without the fact of opening being revealed in the course of a check. Security companies which take care of the transport in this case have full control over the content that is being transported. Problems are encountered, however, in respect of the ability to pack the banknotes in the bags, because packing has previously taken place manually. Certain machines exist, which enable bands to be passed around bundles of banknotes, such as one that is described in WO 00/26863.
Also previously disclosed through WO 02/19289 A2, EP 0004436 A2, GB 2352006 B, and EP 1369826 A1 are packing machines for banknotes and bag arrangements with a closure arrangement for the bags.
The principal object of the present invention is thus, in the first instance, among other things to solve the above-mentioned problems by simple and reliably functioning means and to permit the mechanical, automatic, secure packing of banknotes in security bags, wherein the banknotes are handled with the help of cassettes and without permitting access to the contents by any unauthorized persons.